When you Wish
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: When you wish, you have to be careful. A lesson Kaity Chameleon & Waffle Fox learn the hard way. Now, after losing memory of one another, they have to chase each other down to regain memories and of course, both call on the Chaotix for help.
1. Careful what you wish for

**New story. Waffle the Fox is owned by Waffle the fox, Kaity the Chameleon is mine, and all else belongs to sega. Unles I feel like putting in other people, then their mine.**

Chapter 1: Careful what you wish for…

Waffle the Fox stomped around in a small circle venting her anger to her best friend, Kaity the Chameleon, who was sitting in a near by tree.

"Amy's just trying to make Sonic mad, Waffle." Kaity said, looking down at the rampaging fox.

"Yeah, but he didn't have to go along!" Waffle yelled. Waffle had seen Amy flirting with Espio. Waffle hated anyone who got too close to Espio besides her friends. And right now, Amy was enemy number one.

"Yeah right, and get the Hammer? Espio's smarter then that." Kaity scoffed.

"I wish I never met those three." Waffle growled.

"And I wish you'd go away." Kaity said calmly. Waffle had been venting anger for about an hour now and that was about as much as she could take. Waffle seemed surprised at what her chameleon friend had just said, she didn't really realize how much the two had been repeating the same argument.

"I take that back," Waffle said calmly. "I wish we never met the Chaotix and I never met you!" She yelled her wish. Kaity looked at the fox, Kaity wasn't one to show emotions but that one hurt.

"Yeah, and I still wish you'd go away and I had ninja skills like Espio." Kaity remarked sarcastically, trying to seem normal. Waffle growled but turned and headed for the two's apartment.

"Fine, then I'm getting a new apartment!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Need help packing?" Kaity called after her.

"No." Waffle hissed. Kaity sighed but followed her friend anyway.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity walked in as Waffle started packing her things. Kaity looked around the apartment, needless to say it was better then the Chaotix's house. It had two rooms, two bathrooms, a large living room/main room, a half sized kitchen, and a balcony; They lived on the twelfth floor.

"Sure you don't need help?" Kaity asked sitting on the couch. Waffle nodded and continued packing. And because neither girl had much stuff, Waffle was out the door fast. _'Give her some time to cool off.'_ Kaity thought, shaking her head. Kaity heard footsteps coming down the hall and went over to look. Waffle was coming down the hallway but turned into the apartment next to hers. _'She got an apartment next door?'_ Kaity sighted but closed the door. It was late already; she looked at the digital clock on the bed stand. 10:59. Kaity fell onto her bed and fell asleep. Dropping the purple pendant she had gotten from Blitzkrieg School before she and Waffle left on her nightstand.

**æ♥²\░**

Waffle looked around her new apartment; it looked like her old one, only things were in different order. The kitchen faced the opposite wall as Kaity's kitchen but looked the same, the couch and TV was on the far let of the room, close to her room. Waffle shrugged and threw her belongings on the couch and got ready for bed. She looked at the clock, 11:07. She decided it was a good time to go to bed. _'I'll feel better in the morning.' _Waffle reasoned. And crawled under the covers of her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Waffle dropped her sandy tan pendant that she had gotten form Blitzkrieg School, they were told that the two pendants were made to keep the wearers together no matter how far apart they were.

**æ♥²\░**

A loud _Bong!_ Rang through the city, telling it was 12:00, or Midnight. If anyone had been up in Station Square at that time, they would see purple and Sandy tan light cover the town and disappear as fast as it came.

**æ♥²\░**

Waffle's dreams filled with a loud chime and a chameleon girl who she felt like she knew but couldn't really place a name. The girl was just out of reach, she tried walking, but the girl stayed the same distance away. The purple chameleon slowly disappeared, Leaving Waffle in darkness.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity's dreams were similar, a sandy tan fox stood just out of her reach, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach the girl. She felt like she knew her but didn't know why. The Fox disappeared, leaving nothing but a loud chime to ring through Kaity's dreams.

**æ♥²\░**

Unless you're a stalker, and found how to get in either girls room, you wouldn't see the thin cloud forming above the two and disappeared into the two pendants.

**Chapter two will be up sometime. This chapter sounds a little harsh I know, but I needed something to get the story going. **


	2. you just might get it

**Next chapter. See chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 2: …You just might get it

Waffle woke up the next day still wondering about the purple chameleon that had been in her dreams that night. Waffle pushed the thoughts away and made herself breakfast. After breakfast, she quickly changed and put on her pendant. She walked out of her apartment and out into the busy streets of Station Square rush hour.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity woke thinking of the sandy tan fox that she had seen in her dreams. She shrugged and walked out to her balcony to see how warm out it was. She quickly changed into clean, now realizing that she fell asleep in her clothes. And grabbed her pendant as she walked for her door.

**æ♥²\░**

The Chaotix had all woken up feeling like they had a hole in there memories. Vector greeted the meditating Espio.

"Hey Espio. Any work yet?" Vector asked.

"It's nine-fifty Vector; anyone who needed a job done is at work now." Espio said. Vector shrugged and went over to his desk and did his daily thing, blast music into his ears. Charmy came out some time later, and fell onto the ground.

"The only time he's quiet." Espio remarked. Charmy was suddenly flying around in circles talking to himself.

"Vector, I'm bored!" Charmy yelled by Vector's headphones.

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself." Vector said.

"Espio, play with me!" Charmy demanded.

"No." Espio said flatly. Charmy moaned and fell to the floor again, making a hollow _thump_. Charmy found this interesting and tried it again, another _thump_.

"Cool!" Charmy cried and repeated it several times.

"Charmy, stop that, I'd rather your buzzing then that." Espio said, now getting annoyed.

"But it's fun!" Charmy replied.

"If the neighbors see you like that, they'll think we're beating you up!" Espio exclaimed. Vector smirked. "He's got a point kid." Vector said. Charmy moaned and went into his room to find something to do.

**æ♥²\░**

The purple chameleon soon came back to Waffles head again. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt like she had to keep walking. _'I could probably hire someone to find her.' _Waffle thought passing the Police Station. _'Not the police, they might think it's a kidnapping or something and have reporters all over them about it.' _She walked on and saw a paper flying in the breeze. It wrapped itself around her leg and she picked it up and scanned the page. One name caught her eye. Chaotix Detective Agency. "That's perfect, I'll hire these detectives." Waffle smiled, now running in the direction of the harbor, where, according to the paper, was where the Chaotix were.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity walked across the street wondering why she had come to Station Square after Blitzkrieg. Something about the place seemed to draw her there she guessed. She wasn't on full alert, she was thinking of the Fox girl from her dream. But as she crossed a road, she heard a car screeching to a halt. Like any well-trained ninja, she jumped and landed gracefully on the hood of the car.

"Watch where you're walking!" the driver yelled, pulling away from his phone conversation.

"You need to pay attention and get off your freckin' phone, I'm legal." Kaity said calmly pointing to the sign that had a little stick person walking. The man grumbled as Kaity jumped down and walked the rest of the way across the street. _'Idiot mammals.'_ She scowled. A sudden thought came to her. _'I could hire someone to look for her.'_ She thought. An outdated paper flew by; something on the paper caught her attention, Chaotix Detective Agency. She didn't see the rest, she didn't need to, she ran to a phone booth and found the address. _'Perfect.'_ She smiled and ran toward the Agency.

**Is this gonna be easy or hard for the Chaotix?**


	3. Waffle calls on the Chaotix

**Waffle goes to the Chaotix, this is her story. See chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 3: Waffle calls on the Chaotix

Waffle walked into the Chaotix Detective Agency and looked around, It was a rickety little house. Two couches, a big oak desk that a green crocodile sat behind bobbing his head to music, and closed doors. A bee was buzzing around in circles, barely noticing Waffle and a purple chameleon, which looked much like the one in her dreams, sat meditating. Waffle walked over to the crocodile, guessing he was in charge.

"Excuse me." She said. The green reptile looked at Waffle and quickly tried to bring his feet off his desk but his chair fell over and he hit the ground. The bee started laughing and fell onto one of the couches and then rolled off. The chameleon sighed and waked over to help the crocodile up.

"Oh my gosh! You're so hot!" Waffle said to the chameleon. The chameleon suddenly dropped his crocodile friend and looked at Waffle.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hot!" Waffle repeated and flung her arms around the chameleon refusing to let go.

"Vector, please help!" the chameleon cried. Vector, which as Waffle found out was the crocodile pried Waffle off of the purple chameleon, he ran and hid in his room. Waffle was smiling from ear to ear now. But something suddenly made her snap back to reality. She turned back to Vector and explained her case. The chameleon, later introduced as Espio to Waffle, came out of his room to listen to the story. Waffle also met Charmy the bee.

"So, can you help?" Waffle asked. They were sitting on the two couches, the Chaotix on one and Waffle on the other.

"Well, it seems kinda weird that you're looking for a girl you're not even sure exists." Espio remarked.

"We'll take the case!" Vector said. Espio looked at Vector strangely. "We just need a description of your person." Vector explained.

"Um…she's purple, and a chameleon, and had yellow eyes." Waffle said thoughtfully.

"Anything else?" Vector asked.

"I didn't really see her that well…Wait, she was wearing a pendant that looked like this, only purple." Waffle exclaimed showing the three the pendant. "And she was wearing a black shirt with a Chinese symbol in the middle, and camo pants." Vector scribbled down all the information.

"Alright, we'll call you if we find anyone." Vector smiled.

"Thank you." Waffle smiled and walked toward the door. "I love you Espio!" She called behind her back.

**Next is what happens when Kaity goes to them for help.**


	4. Kaity calls on the Chaotix

**This it what happens with Kaity's visit to the Chaotix. See chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 4: Kaity calls on the Chaotix

Kaity stepped into the Chaotix Detective Agency. I'm not gonna describe it again cause that gets annoying after so long. _'Not passing but not failing.'_ Kaity thought as she walked up to a green crocodile at the desk. He looked at Kaity like she was familiar from somewhere, but when he fell over he lost his short-term memory for a while and forgot Waffles description.

"Hi, I'm Vector, this is Charmy and Espio. What can I do for ya?" Vector asked.

"I'm looking for someone." Kaity said. Then Charmy flew up to Kaity.

"You and Espio look like brother and sister!" He shouted. Kaity looked at the bee for a minute, but then nodded.

"Yes, we do."

"Can you do ninja stuff?" Charmy asked.

"Yes." Charmy was about to ask another question but Vector out a hand over the bee's mouth.

"About you're case, you say you're looking for someone." Vector said.

"Yes, but I don't even know if they exist, I saw her in a dream." Kaity nodded. Espio looked, over at Kaity.

"What does she look like?" He asked.

"She's a sandy tan fox with an orange-brown tip on her tail and the fur by her mouth, Sea foam green eyes, and a pendant like this that's the same color as her fur." Kaity said. "She was wearing a flamingo pink tank top and light pink shorts also." Vector nodded.

"Okay, we'll tell you if we see anyone like that." Vector said. Kaity simply nodded and walked for the door.

"Hang on, uh..." Vector began.

"Kaity." Kaity finished turning around.

"Kaity. Right. So why didn't you go to the police?" Vector asked.

"Yeah right, and have some mammals take care of this?" Kaity scoffed.

"I like her." Espio nodded approvingly.

"Shut up Espio." Vector growled. He turned to ask another question but the purple chameleon was gone.

**Updates might not come as fast anymore, I gotta go back to school tomorrow, so I'll update when ever I can.**


	5. Where are they?

**Warning: This chapter may be filled with stupidness. See chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 5: Where are they?

Vector suddenly remembered Waffles description of who she wanted to find and he also remembered what Waffle looked like, which was who Kaity described. Vector quickly ran out to find Kaity but tripped over Charmy who fell down. The Espio tripped over a rock and landed on Vector. After they all got up, they walked into town when Vector realized that he didn't have a number or location for either girl.

"Oh, someone kill me!" Espio moaned. Then they tried the phonebook…they found nothing; cause the two lived in a apartment building and didn't have their own home phone numbers. So they walked around until Sonic tripped over a pebble and went flying into them.

"Hey Sonic, you know a purple chameleon girl or sandy tan fox girl?" Vector asked. Sonic pointed to Espio who hit him in the head.

"We're serious." Espio said.

"Well, I did see a tan colored fox come by not to long ago.

**Flashback**

Sonic was running in continuous circles around Station Square and he saw a tan fox running toward the harbor.

**End flashback**

"So ya don't know where she is now?" Vector asked.

"Nope, not a clue." Sonic said. Vector sighed and gestured for Espio and Charmy to follow him.

"But I can look around if you want." Sonic said.

"Okay, you do that." Vector said.

The three went around the town asking everybody they knew if they had seen either of the two girls. Everybody said 'no' or 'get away from me'. After two more hours of searching, Sonic came back and said he found them.

"Really? Where?" Vector asked. So Sonic gave them the address and ran off but hit a pole because he wasn't watching where he was going. The Chaotix ignored him and ran for the apartment place that Kaity and Waffle were staying at.

**This chapter is so retarded...**


	6. This her?

**Warning:this chapter may contain stupidness. Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 6: This her?

The Chaotix went up to the front desk of the apartment place that Waffle and Kaity stayed at. There was a grey wolf behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?" The wolf asked.

"We're lookin' for a female purple chameleon and tan-colored fox." Vector said.

"The chameleon's name is Kaity." Espio said suddenly remembering. Up until now, the wolf looked confused. Now his face brightened, "Kaity the Chameleon? Oh yes I remember now, and her friend Waffle the Fox." The wolf nodded.

"Uh, friend?" Vector asked.

"Yes, the two are great friends, up until recently they shared an apartment." The wolf explained.

"Which floor?" Vector asked.

"Twelfth floor I believe, rooms 12875B and 12374B" The wolf said scratching his chin.

"Thanks" Vector said. The three walked to the elevator and rode up to the twelfth floor. Only after stopping at every other floor, because Charmy asked to press the button but ended up pressing all other buttons below twelve. When they finally got to the twelfth floor, they walked to door 12875B and knocked. Waffle answered the door and tackled Espio.

"Oh my gosh, you're so hot! I love you!" Waffle cried hugging Espio tightly. Vector chuckled. After she finally let go of Espio and he could breathe again she turned to Vector.

"You guys find that girl?" Waffle asked.

"Maybe." Vector responded knocking on the door next to hers.

Kaity heard a _thud_ and cries of "Oh my gosh, you're so hot! I love you!" She rolled her eyes. She never really met her neighbor, in fact, she never remember her moving in. A knock on the door jerked Kaity out of her thoughts and she walked over to answer the door. Vector was at the door and pulled her out. Her first reaction was to attack him but saw a sandy tan fox standing in the hallway.

"This her?" Vector asked.

"Yes…" The fox was wide-eyed.

"This her?" Vector now asked Kaity

"Uh, yeah." Kaity nodded.

"Waffle, this is Kaity. Kaity, this is Waffle." Espio said.

"Um…hi." The two said.

After a moment of silence Waffle perked up.

"I love you, Espio!" She shouted. Espio got scared again and hid behind Kaity.

"Hide me." He said.

"Okay, whatever you say Espio." Kaity shrugged. Espio hugged Kaity.

"Thank you, I love you!" He said.

"What!? You love her?" Waffle screamed.

**Place your bets, who will win the upcoming fight? Waffle the Fox or Kaity the chameleon?**


	7. The Fight

**Short chapter but has action. Chapter 1 has copyrights.**

Chaotix 7: The fight

Waffle charged Kaity and punched her in the stomach. Kaity stumbled backward, the breath knocked out of her.

"Listen Waffle, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." Kaity said blandly. Another hit struck Kaity in the head. Kaity dodged Waffles next attack and kicked the Fox to the ground.

"Hey Espio, you gonna step in or something?" Vector asked.

"In a minute, I wanna see how well they fight." Espio said. Kaity grabbed Waffle's leg that meant for a kick but was instead used to throw her out an open window. She quickly spun her tail, keeping her in the air.

"Impressive." Espio said nodding. Waffle flew back in and tried to hit Kaity with Hearts Attack.

"Chaos blast!" Kaity yelled. The chaos blast and Hearts attack fused and hit each attacker. Both frozen but could feel the Chaos power cover their body and burn their entire body with overwhelming power. After ten minutes in that stance, each girl drew back in pain. They both readied the same attack again, no hoping the two didn't fuse.

"Time to step in." Espio said, now impressed with both girls ability to fight, especially Waffle. But Espio stepped in between the two just a bit too late, the attacks hit Espio. He fell to the floor moaning in pain.

**æ♥²\░**

"Espio!" Waffle yelled and quickly ran to his side. Kaity stood wide eyed; neither girl had intended to hurt anyone else.

"Hey! Help me out!" Waffle demanded. Kaity ran over next to Waffle and looked over Espio.

"I think he's frozen." Waffle said.

"Well, lets get him to a hospital." Kaity said grabbing one of Espio's arms and Waffle grabbing the other.

**æ♥²\░**

At the hospital, they got to in seven minutes thanks to Waffles flying ability, the Chaotix, Waffle and Kaity sat in the waiting room, eager for news. A nurse walked out and over to the four who stood up immediately.

"He gonna be okay?" Waffle asked. The nurse nodded.

"Can we see him?" Vector asked. Again, the nurse nodded. The four walked to where Espio was lying.

"I never meant for this to happen." Waffle cried hugging him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Waffle." Kaity said looking at the chameleon. They both felt the same emotions at that moment, guilt and fear. Guilty that about what their reckless fighting had caused to happen to the chameleon they both felt deeply about though one would never admit it. And fear that he might not wake up from the combined power that could easily kill a person if not strong enough.

**æ♥²\░**

The pendants began to glow; the room flooded with purple and sandy tan light. All memories rushed back to every person in the room; how they met, how they easily took out Fear. The fight rushed back to the chameleon and fox, the earlier one. Espio was suddenly upright and dazed. Waffle and Kaity looked at each other then to the chameleon in the hospital bed.

"Whoa, that was crazy." Vector muttered.

"My head hurts." Charmy groaned. Waffle and Kaity looked at each other sharing the same thought: _'The one who caused this must pay!'_ Both girls walked out of the hospital calmly. But as the two left, they broke into a run. They knew exactly who was gonna pay for what happened to them.

**æ♥²\░**

Else where, at a carnival, Amy Rose was sitting in front of a fortune-teller who was predicting her future.

"I see much pain in your future." The lady said looking down at her tart cards.

"Does it say how much exactly?" Amy asked, leaning over to see.

"No."

"That was fun, thank you." Amy smiled walking away. The fortune-teller picked up another card.

"Holy crap." She said blandly.

**'Holy crap' is the universal sign for something bad or amazing. Muahahahahahaha!**


	8. Sweet Revenge

**All Amy fans avoid this chapter. MUAHAHAHHAHAHA! Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 8: Sweet revenge

Waffle and Kaity walked over to Amy who was now with Jet.

"She's still trying to make Sonic jealous!" Waffle whispered angrily.

"She's not very good at it though." Kaity whispered back. The two walked over to Amy with the best phony smiles they could manage.

"Hi Amy." Waffle said pushing Jet away.

"Hi." She smiled back to the two. Waffle put an arm around Amy. "We haven't talked in a while; let's go 'hang out'." She said.

"Yes, lets." Kaity said coming up on Amy's other side, hiding a ninja star and Waffle a machine gun.

"Uh, okay." Amy said. The two led her into an older part of Station Square and gave her what for!

**æ♥²\░**

The chameleon and fox walked back to the hospital, happy with them selves about what they had just done.

"Last time she goes after Espio." Waffle smiled whipping some blood off of her face.

"If she can walk." Kaity commented. Amy was lying where she was, afraid that if she moved the two would come back and kill her.

"We're not such a bad team." Waffle smiled.

"Guess not." Kaity shrugged.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"Okay."

"Liar!" Waffle said hitting Kaity playfully on the shoulder.

**æ♥²\░**

The two were in the hospital again, now waiting for Espio to come out with the Chaotix. The three emerged shortly after.

"You're okay!" Waffle yelled throwing her arms around Espio; he went red and the rest of the Chaotix giggled.

"Come on, lets go." Kaity said _'Before they find Amy.'_ She thought. Just then, Amy was wheeled in from the emergency wing, refusing to speak. Kaity and Waffle exchanged secret satisfied smiles. The three walked back to the Chaotix Detective Agency talking about anything that could be a topic.

**Almost done with this story people!**


	9. The fluffy puff chapter

**Some fluff-puffness between Espio and Waffle. Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 9: The fluffy-puff chapter.

Espio walked over to Kaity who was walking up the stairs.

"Where's Waffle?" Espio asked.

"Up on the roof, I was gonna go see her now." Kaity said continuing up the stairs. Espio followed close behind until they came to the open window. Espio stood and waited until Kaity was a on the roof and followed. Their roof wasn't flat enough to spread out on and sun-tan on a nice day without worrying about falling, but it wasn't so steep that you have to hold on for dear life just to stay on. Kaity walked past Waffle and sat a little farther away. Espio walked over and sat next to Waffle, who was staring at a sunset.

"Hi Espio." Waffle smiled.

"Hello Waffle." Espio nodded. Waffle looked out into the sunset again. Espio stared at Waffle.

"You're gorgeous." He murmured but quickly straitened and stared forward blushing a deep red. Only the other chameleon present looked down at Espio.

"It is gorgeous isn't it?" Waffle said, still thinking about what Espio had said in the apartment building and not really listening to the conversation.

**æ♥²\░**

Kaity looked down at Espio. _'Now things are normal.' _Kaity thought. There was a loud crash inside the house. Kaity walked back to the window.

"I'm gonna see who did what and who's trying to kill who." She said candidly. As she slipped in she mouthed two words to Espio: _Tell her. _Espio looked surprised that she had heard. Kaity quickly slipped in and stopped Vector from attacking Charmy.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio and Waffle went into the agency not to long after.

"ah, Waffle…" Espio started. Waffle turned around and looked at the purple chameleon.

"Yeah Espio?" Waffle asked. Espio quickly kissed Waffle.

"I love you." He whispered.

Waffle stood quietly for a moment before reacting. She squealed happily and pulled Espio into another kiss. Kaity and Charmy walked into the room then.

"Oh, get a room." Kaity said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! Get a room!" Charmy repeated even though he had no clue what was going on. The fox and chameleon pulled apart hearing another voice. The two smiled and ran for the bee and chameleon who took off down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey Vector, you owe me five bucks!" Kaity yelled over to Vector before they went into Charmy's room and barricaded themselves in.

**It's over! The story is done!**


End file.
